Differently Similar
by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece
Summary: Sanji and Zoro get into a fight whilst in the middle of a market, and accidentally inconvenience and ruin the supper of an old lady without realizing it. They pay the price when they slowly start to look like one another, and they realize that they aren't as different as it seems. ZoSan? (5 chapter story)
1. Days: 1,2

**Hey, FindingThatDamnedOnePiece is back with another story! I know I should really update **_**Love is Worth a Sniffle**_ **and **_**Singing**_**, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it! I wrote down all the information into the 'comments' Icon on this Google Doc, and now it's just time to write it down.**

**Also, quick funny little story for my readers-**

**Someone named **_**TakenSoIWillWrite**_ **had copied and STOLEN **_**Love is Worth a Sniffle **_**and they just straight up copied the whole piece, my name written on it and everything, except the summary was different. I'd advise you all to check it out because it's really funny. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Zoro and Sanji had gone out in search for food supplies, they were walking around markets and diner's, Buying the delicious fruit and ingredients that they were presenting and selling.

"Oh. My. GAHD, Marimo! I dare you to step on my foot one more time!" Sanji snarled in an indignant fit. Zoro had shuffled backwards a little more, but still kept his eye on Sanji's pansy-blond hair in order to prevent himself from getting lost- not that he would admit that.

"Tsk." Was all you heard from the swordsman before he was snapped out of his daze when he almost ran over a little girl. He shifted to the right harshly, and as luck had it- Stepped right on Sanji's left dress shoe.

"That's it, Marimo. You're so dead!" Sanji announced as he shot his foot towards Zoro's head.

"Wait! Wait! You damn ero-cook! It was a damn accident! I was about to step on a little fucking girl! Woulda' killed her if I did!" Zoro said in an irritated, yet vexed, tone as he blocked Sanji's attack with Susui.

"Oh my god, you expect me to believe that shit? You lying shitty piece of trash!" Sanji lashed out again. He launched his leg towards Zoro again.

"Oh, that's _it, _swirly-brow. It's on." Zoro said, anger seething from his irked voice. He then brought out Kitetsu and Susui, btu left Wado Ichimonji in it's sheath.

"Bring it on, Shitty swordsman!"

"I should say the same to you, Ero-cook!"

"Moron!"

"Swirly-brow!"

"DumbFuck!"

"Girly-ass pansy!"

"Directionless retard!"

"GayBang!"

"Neanderthal!"

Zoro had charged at Sanji with Kitetsu III, but he was kicked backwards with Sanji's Diable Jambe, sending him into the side of a table in a nearby diner.

"Uhm, _excuse _me!" An old, ugly lady said with anger shown blatantly through her her furrowed brows, and her hazy, dull, blue eyes.

"Come at me, Ero!" Zoro yelled, launching himself back at Sanji, ignoring the old lady.

"You asked for this!" Sanji growled, "All you do is nag, nag, nag, and inconvenience others! Shitty Swordsman! You have no respect for anyone!" He yelled at Zoro.

"Oh, yeah? Is that right? I have more respect than you because I don't go around harassing ladies and being a weird-ass pervy old man!" Zoro barked at Sanji.

"You're older than me! And I do not!" Sanji screeched. Aiming for Zoro's head with his foot, but landing on the old lady's table.

"Not _only_ did you filthy heathens ruin my supper, but you argue over my rant _and_ continue fighting over pointless things. You two are just like each other, you idiots!" The old hag screeched, standing up in a fit of anger.

Sanji and Zoro continued to ignore her as they started throwing insults at each other again. The old lady got so mad that her head turned a brilliant crimson, and she got up and started muttering inaudible words and moving her hands up slightly with each word.

After her little 'speech' ended, she walked away.

Zoro and Sanji immediately stopped bickering and became quiet, suddenly feeling a bit different. They remained in an awkward silence until they reached the Sunny.

**0o0**

"Zoro! Sanji! You took so looonnnggggg!" Luffy whined, "Sanji! Dinner!" Luffy then ordered whilst he bounced up and down gleefully.

"Uh… Okay." Sanji said uneasily, earning worried looks from everyone except Zoro who was looking at the wall in a daze for some reason. Sanji then put his hand on his head and abruptly stood up.

"Actually, I think I need to take a cold bath…" Sanji said uneasily, both Zoro and him had started to sweat, and before they knew it, Sanji had made it to the bathroom.

"Me too…" Zoro said with a quivering voice, he then ascended to the bathroom with Sanji.

"Are they alright…?" Usopp said warily, "They aren't acting like themselves…"

"Are they sick?" Nami asked, earning a worried look from Chopper.

"I'll give them a check up once they're done with their baths." Chopper announced, watching the bathroom door warily.

**0o0**

Both Sanji and Zoro were breathing heavily when they were in the giant spa. But none of them were prepared for what was going to happened next.

"Zoro…" Sanji asked with a scared tone. "You know that scar you got when you challenged Mihawk that one time?" Sanji asked warily.

"Yeah… Why?" Zoro asked with his eyes closed.

"Where was it again?" He asked with fear eminent in his voice.

"What? What's this about, Ero? It's right her-" Zoro began, but he cut himself off when he realized his scar was gone.

"Where'd it go…" Zoro said speechless as he traced his fingers over the patches of skin that were once scarred, he then looked to his ankles to find that the scars from Mr. Three's candle set were gone.

"Right here…" Sanji said while he eyed his own chest and ankles. Various scars that had once been on the swordsman found themselves on Sanji's body somehow.

"How…" Zoro said as he looked at the scar he had obtained from Mihawk, it was now going across Sanji's chest, and the other scars from numerous battles lay themselves on Sanji's chest, too. His ankles were the same, and everything. A thought had suddenly struck Zoro's head as he opened his left eye again.

"Sanji…" Zoro asked speechless and he reached for Sanji's hair over his left eye, [**A/N: I know that Sanji's bangs had switched to the right side after the time-skip, but I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen for this story… AU Where that never happened..**] lifting Sanji's golden locks, he found that Sanji's eye had now been closed with Zoro's scar.

"Woah…" Zoro said, bewildered, "How come I don't have you scars, though?" He asked Sanji.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because you're too stupid to-" Sanji began, but he was cut off when a light flashed from Zoro, and he covered his eyes as the light died down.

"Zoro!?" Sanji asked, as he saw Zoro leaning against the side of the bath, unconscious. "Zoro! Zoro!?" Sanji called worriedly as he shook his comrade up and down. "Wake up!" he hollered.

"Mhmmmph.." Zoro mumbled as he started to regain consciousness. Sanji smiled, but he shook it off as he gave Zoro some more space. They were practically hugging each other naked.

Sanji shuddered at the thought.

"You know what I said about me not having your scars? Did I jinx myself?" Zoro asked with a hand over his forehead as he began to feel a headache started to come on.

"Let's see…" Sanji began, "There are two scars in between my ring finger and my pinkie…" Sanji stated, rubbing the now scarless area between the two fingers subconsciously.

"Okay…" Zoro said as he checked the area that Sanji had described. "Shit. Is this it?" Zoro asked, showing his hand to Sanji.

"Fuck. Yes it is." Sanji said distastefully, "We swapp- Oh my god… Zoro, your left eye.." Sanji said worriedly.

"What's wrong with my left eye? It's healed, isn't it? I can see through it.." Zoro traced his fingers over the area where his eye is. "It doesn't feel like there are any scars here." Zoro mumbled.

"No, it's just… The pupil… It's…" Sanji started, but he just ran his fingers through his hair in confusion and frustration. "What the actual FUCK is going on here?" Sanji said in a rather pissed tone.

"What's wrong with the pupil?" Zoro asked as he got out of the bath and walked to the foggy mirror, he ran his hand down a section to clear the steam off of it, and looked into his reflection. Shock covered his features as he looked into the reflection of his left eye.

The whites of his eyes were black, and the pupil was a purple slit. It looked as if it was that of a cat's eye. Zoro took a step back.

"What the _fuck_ is up with this eye?!" He screamed at Sanji. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his now scarless torso.

"It's a long story… Just close that eye and keep it hidden… I'll explain later. For now, we have to worry about what happened with the whole 'scar swap' thing…" Sanji said as he eyed the mirror, looking at the long scar running down his torso.

"We'll ask in the morning… I still have a headache and I'm not ready to deal with everyones worrying and nagging." Zoro said rolling his eyes.

"For once I agree with you, Marimo." Sanji said, going back to the men's quarters.

**0o0**

Sanji had gotten up at 5:00 in the morning, and was heading over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he saw the mirror, he screamed. Waking up the entire crew.

"What is it, ero-cook!?" Zoro asked, being the first to arrive, the whole crew was now huddled up in the bathroom.

"Sanj-" Luffy started, but he was cut off as he looked at Sanji's head. "Zoro! Look at Sanji-" But he cut himself off yet again and let his jaw hit the ground, along with all the other StrawHats.

"Eh?! Why does Sanji have green hair, and Zoro have blond hair?!" Chopper squealed.

"EHHHHH?!"

* * *

**Haha, I just love this idea. You should have seen me when it came to me at 5:00 in the morning. Just imagine a donkey laughing…. While it's high on crack. Your welcome. **

**I review faster with each update. ANd I delete any story that gets less than 5-6 favorites in the first one or two days. Yes I'm an attention-whore perfectionist like that.**


	2. Days: 2,3,4

**Hey, sorry I took so long with the update. I went on yet another study trip. I just re-read the first chapter… I really hope I've improved. So many damned typos. I went on another study trip. I really hope I'm better than the first chapter now. Anyway, I've stalled quite enough. Onwards.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Nami's P.O.V**

"Ehhhh?!" Sanji screamed, "What the fuck?! First the scars, then our hai- I better not be mossy down there, Marimo…" Sanji growled.

"Oh fuck no. I am not going to slowly turn into the cook. No fucken' way." Zoro seethed angrily, pacing outside of the bathroom irritably.

"What did you mean when you said 'First the scars'?" Robin asked curiously. "What _else_ have you seemingly switched?" She asked with the raise of a brow.

"Oh! Nothing, my dear Robin-chwan!" Sanji covered up, he didn't need them learning about his left eye anytime soon.

I was just staring at the scene as it played through. Taking in every single detail. Trying to piece it together. _It just didn't make any damn sense to me, I don't know what to think. I didn't believe him when he reassured Robin that nothing else had changed. Let's start there._

"What's this about scars? Spill." I pushed.

"Oh, Nami-swan, there's really nothi-" Sanji started, but Zoro interjected with an irritated look on his face.

"Cook, we should just tell them before something else happens to us. I don't want your curly-ass eyebrows." He glared, but there was a hidden meaning somewhere in that sentence, you could see it in his eyes. Sanji just stared at him for a couple more seconds before getting the picture.

"Okay, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan," Sanji started, he was looking down and twiddling with his thumbs. He turned towards Zoro one more time and whispered something into his ear before turning back. "Yesterday, Zoro and I were at the market… We were fighting but it wasn't anything particularly special. We were just fighting and then all of the sudden everything felt weird. Like we were upside-down but not…. Then we came home and took a bath. It was there when I found out that I had realized that I was unexplainably adorned with all of Zoro's battle scars. But he didn't have mine… At first."

"At first? What do you mean "At first"?" I asked.

"Yeah, about 2 minutes after we realized there was a bright flash of light and I was knocked unconscious…. When I woke up seconds later, I was covered in the cooks scars." Zoro explained.

"This _is_ strange…." Robin mumbled rhetorically, furrowing her brows in deep concentration. "And this happened suddenly? You never interacted with anyone before this happened?" She questioned further.

"Not really, besides the store manag-..." Sanji cut himself off when his eyes widened in realization. He met eye-contact with Zoro, they both wore the same expression.

"Now that you think about it, there was this crazy old lady that got really pissed at us when we apparently ruined her meal or day or something." Zoro told them with awe still lingering in his voice. Sanji nodded aggressively in approval.

"And then the strange feeling struck you?" I asked. _That doesn't tell me much but it's better than nothing…_

"Yes. Almost immediately." Sanji answered without a second thought.

"Perhaps she cursed you." Robin inquired. Sanji and Zoro shot her horrified expressions.

_Oh, come on Robin…._ I thought to myself. _Let's be realistic here. There's no way she could have 'cursed' them. I mean, we've seen weird shit but not __**that**_ _weird._

"Oi, witch. You're being awfully quiet. What do think?" Zoro rudely asked.

"Oi! Moss-head you could have phrased that differently! Idiot. What do you think, Nami-swan?" Sanji corrected him.

"Whoosh…" I mumbled out while trying to think of what to say. "Well, this whole situation is kind of crazy, and Robin you know that I love you, but _cursed them?_ Don't you think that's a little ridiculous..?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Well, it's definitely possible." Robin responded calmly. _Sorry girl_.

"Nami-swan, Zoro and I are literally _becoming one-another._ If that doesn't knock simple curses off the charts I don't know what does." Sanji added clearly. Worry floating around in his eyes.

_Shit. He's right. _"Hmm…" was all I could mumble.

**Sanji's P.O.V**

I was just about to ask Robin about what types of curses could possibly do this to us when a blinding light erupted all over the room and everything went black...

* * *

"_Sanji!"_

"_Sanji! Wake up!"_

"_What's wrong with him? He's not responding!"_

"_I… I don't know. He might be changing like before."_

"_Navigator-san, grab his legs, we'll carry him to the infirmary." _

"_No, that'll take too long, go get Chopper. I'll carry him there."_

"_Okay… You better be okay, Sanji!"_

* * *

"Ughhhhhh….." _My head is killing me…. What happened…. Am I in the infirmary?_

I open my eyes to see a blur of green. _It's Zoro… What is he doing…?_ My eye's start to focus. _Is he waiting by my bedside? Why…? _Zoro was sitting down in the chair by the bed. His elbows were balanced on his knees. His hands were clasped around his head. Fingers running through his short blond locks.

"Ugh… Of course the first thing I see when I wake up is your ugly mug…" I snicker. _Hehe._

Zoro's eyes widen when he hears me. His head shoots up. His blue eyes were wide in surprise. _Blue eyes… His eyes are green...? Shit." _Then I spotted something I didn't think I would see in a million years. Zoro's wide ears were starting to get watery. He was _crying_. Zoro was _crying._

"Do I really look that bad..?" I joked, smiling a bit. _Maybe that will cheer him up?_

"Sanji… You ass! You had me so fucking worried that you were never going to wake up or something, you're so stupid! I hate you!" Zoro screamed as he tried to furiously wipe his tears away with his sleeve, they just kept falling, though.

"Doesn't look like you hate me. How long was I out?" I asked.

"3 days, cook! 3 days! That was way longer than when I passed out! You're so stupid…" Zoro kept yelling.

My eyes widened. _Three days?! Three fucking days? _Zoro was straight up bawling now. _That's kind of cute. He was so worried about me he started crying? I- What? Wait __**What?**_ _Did I just put the name "Zoro" and the word "Cute" in the same sentence…? Maybe I'm just confused from my 3-day coma._

"You'd better not tell anyone about this you damned cook!" Zoro ordered as he wiped away the last of his tears.

I smirked, "No promises." Zoro glared at me.

"Okay, okay, crybaby." I teased playfully. Zoro looked like he was ready to choke me. "Fine! Fine! You're not a crybaby!" I sighed.

"Next time I'm going to just train instead of sitting by your bedside for three days." Zoro huffed.

"Three days? I thought you just got here, silly me, you must care about me a lot!" I laughed.

"S-shut up curly-brow!" Zoro fumed and ran out of the room to get everyone else. As soon as Zoro left I started to take the gravity of the situation that just took place in.

_What just happened..?_ I m-

My thoughts were interrupted when my nakama ran in with relieved expressions on their faces.

"Sanji!" Chopper screamed as he ran up to Sanji and hopped on him. He started to bawl on my chest. "I checked everything! I couldn't find anything wrong with you! You just wouldn't wake up!" He sobbed.

"It's okay, it was curse or something. I'm sorry I worried you." I said, trying to calm him down.

"You were asleep for a _suppppperrrr_ long time, cook!" Franky informed while performing his signature stance.

"I know, Franky." I rolled my eyes.

"We were so worried!" Luffy exclaimed loudly while jumping for Sanji's bed.

"We? You mean the whole crew?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, of course. But I meant Zoro and I." He explained. "He's not here right now but he was really worried." Luffy informed me.

"Don't worry, somehow I know." I smirked. "So nothing about me changed, right?" I asked nervously.

Everyone just looked at me silently. "Can I get a mirror..?" I asked, getting more and more nervous. Chopped just hopped across the room and grabbed the hand mirror. He headed back to me and handed it to me. My eye's grew as wide as sauce pans.

My hair was bright green, and my eyes, too. And to top that off, I had Zoro's scar across my eye. "Great… I'm the white Zoro." I joked grimly. "We're just four days into this.. What's going to happen at a week?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's the thing, Sanji." Robin spoke up, "While you were in a coma, I did a lot of research on curses and Zoro filled me in on minor details that I needed to complete my research. I'll just tell you what I know." She explained.

"Okay…." I said uneasily.

"It's called Parrallelious, it makes you slowly start to resemble another person of the inflictors choosing, and vice versa. It takes a week before the curse reaches completion and you two get stuck looking and sounding like each other for eternity. There's no cure once that happens." She explained grimly.

"But we can reverse it before this week ends?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes, but you're not going to like how, though, cook-san." Robin smiled sympathetically.

"Do I have to die or something..?" I asked fearfully.

"No, no, nothing of the sort, cook-san." She laughed.

"What is it, then?" I asked curiously.

"Let's call Zoro in here so he can be informed, too." Robin decided. Nami got up and called Zoro into the room.

"What is it, Robin?" Zoro asked tiredly. He was obviously napping before we called him in.

"Good, I'll just be blunt, then. You two have to share a kiss of true love."

_..….Wait, what?_ …...


End file.
